The Smashers Go To Walt Disney World
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Smashers already went to Universal Orlando, so now they go to the other infamous Orlando resort... Walt Disney World. Will there be order, or will everything end up becoming a chaotic mess?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The Smashers in Universal Orlando got a huge spike of interest, so I decided to do Disney World as well, because why not. Also had Mario and Luigi replaced since those two already do practically everything in fan related stuff.

"What's with the author's notes?"

"Oh, he used to always do this constantly back in the day."

* * *

"You know... it's been a long while since we went to Orlando." Mario remarked as he adjusted his red cap. "I think now's the perfect time to head back."

"You think so?" Luigi remarked as he sipped his cup of coffee. "I mean, you and I have already been there, Mario. But should we bring the whole gang?"

"...No. We should just bring our closest friends." Dr. Mario remarked as he wrapped his right arm around Luigi. "Let's make it a nice core group so none of us get lost."

"A splendid idea!" Mario exclaimed, with all three Italians together inside Mario's room at the mansion. "But, as Luigi pointed out, we already been there. What should the core be, and who should be in our place? Fifteen? Ten?"

"...how about eight?" Dr. Mario suggested as he rolled his left hand around.

Glancing at each other, the Italians all murmured as they kept discussing, before ultimately agreeing to settle on the definite number - 12. The Mario Bros then decided to guess who would fill in for them in their spots.

* * *

"...and that's how we're all on this journey." Lady Palutena stated as he faced the core 12 Smashers specifically picked for the journey - including herself, Dr. Mario, and Lucina, the remaining 9 were Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Shulk, R.O.B., Ness, Sonic The Hedgehog, Pit, the pink clad female Ice Climber Nana, and Wario. The group were all going through a warp that instantly took them to the outside gates of Walt Disney World, with all of them facing the front as they looked at each other.

"So, this dump-a is it?" Wario remarked as he scratched his butt. "I'm unimpressed."

"Come on, Wario, don't be like that." Nana stated as she faced the fat man.

"Yes, we should enjoy the fact that we're all together here in Disney World!" Pit remarked as he moved his hands about.

"I will try to recalibrate in enjoying my time in this theme park." R.O.B. spoke with his robotic filter.

"Yeah, well I really feel its presence!" Shulk stated as he pumped his right arm in the air. "When do we go in?"

"When we determine which group we're going in." Lucina remarked as she turned to the others, holding pins. "And luckily, we managed to pin down the groups. It's as follows..."

 **Group A: Palutena, Pikachu, Nana  
**

 **Group B: Lucina, Donkey Kong, R.O.B.  
**

 **Group C: Sonic, Dr. Mario, Ness**

 **Group D:** **Wario,** **Pit,** **Shulk**

"Is everyone all right with this?" Dr. Mario asked as the others nodded their heads, smiling. "Good. Then let's a-go!"

" _Okay!_ " Ness stated as the group rushed into Walt Disney World, paying for themselves as they prepared for what they hoped to be a happy journey into the world of Disney.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Pikachu remarked while shaking his head.

"Come on! It's a theme park!" Sonic laughed as he zipped past Pikachu. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yeah, it just makes it easier to get lost in!" Donkey Kong added, which really didn't make things better for poor Pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Group A: Palutena, Pikachu, Nana**

"So which one are we going to?" Nana asked Lady Palutena as the trio headed up north the furthest, the pink clothed girl Ice Climber brimming with excitement and curiosity. "Because all the parks here are quite fun experiences, from what I've heard."

"Why, the Magic Kingdom of course!" Palutena stated with pride as she raised her staff while brushing back her long green hair at the same time. "It wouldn't be a Disney adventure if we didn't go there."

"That is a good point." Pikachu remarked as he was going the fastest of the three. "I just hope they have some ketchup there."

* * *

 **Group B: Lucina, Donkey Kong, R.O.B.**

Lucina, Donkey Kong, and R.O.B. decided to check out Epcot instead of heading straight to the Magic Kingdom, since R.O.B. realized that the kid friendly park would be packed the most out of all the parks.

"It was a wise idea to decide to check out the more mature side of Disney World," Lucina complimented R.O.B. as they approached the gate leading into Epcot, with her placing away her sword as she felt that she didn't need to use it. "Life shouldn't be so brisk and face paced."

"Well, we do need to have some distance from the others, in order to make the most of our visit." R.O.B. explained in a robotic tone while raising his metal arms. "We paid a lot of money to come here, after all."

"I just hope the people inside don't confuse you for a prop!" Donkey Kong laughed as he adjusted his red tie, making the Robotic Operation Buddy fear for his own potential safety. "Some people joke about me being a costumed actor!"

 **Group C: Sonic, Dr. Mario, Ness**

"Come on, step it up guys!" Sonic The Hedgehog taunted Dr. Mario and Ness, the blue blur way ahead of the two humans as he was heading towards Disney Hollywood Studios. "You're too slow!"

"Oy, I hate it when Sonic shows off." Ness stated as he felt a bit annoyed, folding his arms together as he puffed up his face cheeks. "I know he's the fastest of us, but it's so annoying for him to leave us behind like this constantly."

"Now you know how I feel." Dr. Mario remarked as he tapped Ness on the right shoulder with his hand, being used to Sonic's various taunts. "He's been doing these stupid shenanigans before you were born."

* * *

 **Group D: Wario, Pit, Shulk**

"Question, why the fuck am I being dragged to the goddamn Magic Kingdom?" Wario groaned as he was literally being dragged by Pit and Shulk. "This place stinks, more than me might I add!"

"Because dreams come true, and it's the Disney park everyone thinks of going to!" Pit stated as he turned his head to Wario, holding his hands together in a childlike state. "It's like coming home to Skyworld after a good adventure!"

"Yeah! Now let's get going, Wario! I got a good rhythm going!" Shulk added while pumping his left arm, smiling with confidence. "I know I say this constantly, but I'm really feeling it!"

Wario sighed as he shook his head in disappointment, with the three boys getting close to the Magic Kingdom, getting there before Group A.


	3. Chapter 3

The Magic Kingdom was a big theme park for you to get lost in. Which is something that Lady Palutena kept in mind as she was with Nana and Pikachu, with the green haired goddess holding her hands together.

"Isn't it so beautiful, guys?" Palutena stated as her eyes widened with joy. "It's so grand... I could-"

"If you sing, I'm going to shock you." Pikachu stated as he wasn't in the mood to tolerate Palutena's singing prowess. He meant it, too.

"...actually I wasn't going to sing. At least, not normally." Palutena chuckled as she patted Pikachu on the head.

"What did she mean by this?" Nana asked a couple of tourists, who all simply walked away.

Palutena's stomach growled loudly as she gasped, causing Pikachu and Nana to scream as they took off, with Palutena farting loudly as it caused quite a panic, y'know IN THE PARK.

* * *

"Epcot is so... beautiful..." Lucina admitted as she was taking in the atmosphere, both of her hands on her face.

"I'm expanding my knowledge just by standing here!" Donkey Kong proclaimed as he was looking up the different cultures present around him.

"I suggest we take a trip on the monorail... for the prosperity of science, of course." R.O.B. suggested while moving his metal arms up and down and all around.

The giant space ball icon that looked like a golf ball suddenly broke, rolling off as it chased the trio, causing them and everyone to begin running for their lives.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog was dashing up and down and all around Disney Hollywood Studios as he was getting tired of waiting for Dr. Mario and Ness, who were taking quite a while as they were looking at all the construction going on.

"Wow... they're really fixing up this place." Ness admitted as he held onto his backpack tightly.

"They have to, if they want to get the people to come." Dr. Mario explained as he then glared at the screen. "Not like that, you perverts."

"Yawn. Breaking the fourth wall as usual?" Sonic commented as he was standing by the New York street. "Can't we just go and ride something?"

Dr. Mario squinted his eyes while Ness was trying to think of something clever, with Sonic just glaring at the duo.

* * *

In a different part of the Magic Kingdom were the unlikely trio of Wario, Pit, and Shulk, with the latter two being as excited as little kids while the man of the group just wanted to relax and steal some fallen money. They then came across a particular shoddy looking spinning ride.

"Look, a ride that seems out of the ordinary!" Shulk exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Can we go on it, huh, can we-"

"As long as it has money on it..." Wario stated as he sniffed the air, chuckling as he caught the cent of dropped cents, laughing as he dashed into the ride.

"Oh this doesn't look like a good ride..." Pit gulped as he was terrified of spinning since he didn't want to barf.

"Please keep your hands and arms inside the-" Dry Bowser stated as the attendant, wearing an attraction attending uniform.

"NOBODY CARES!" Wario exclaims as he dashed right in, dragging Shulk and Pit behind him.

Pit trembled as he was genuinely frightened. Shulk just wanted to ride on anything, while Wario? He just wanted cash.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO CRAZY!?" Wario said as he rubbed his hands together in a greedy fashion.

"I'm already hearing voices!" Shulk exclaimed as he was getting excited.

Pit simply screamed his head off, quite girlishly as Wario was laughing at all the coins being dropped by the other riders, calling for the ride to go faster.

"I'm giving it all she's got, cap'n... she can't take anymore..." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was reading a magazine, not even paying attention to the fact that all the spinning vehicles broke apart in different locations, with one of them landing in the fountain as Wario emerged with a crapload of money.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Wario shouted as he was very happy with this predicament.

Pit was crying his eyes out while Shulk was trying to regain focus, as he wasn't really feeling that experience despite his enthusiasm to ride the rides.


End file.
